Yu-Gi-Oh! Cyber Duels
by Hawkatana5
Summary: In the 23rd century C.E., Only one Duelist will be the greatest, that Duelist is... Yuin Machida! This is Yu-Gi-Oh! Cyber Duels!


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Cyber** **** **Duels**

Episode 001: Legend of the Network

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day at Theta Academy. the students all went their separate ways until the next time. Out ran a boy around the age of 14. He had green eyes and a wore a confident smirk on his face. He had black hair at the front with golden-blonde hair and blue spikes with red tips at the back. He wore a plain black T-shirt with a white jacket with red highlights over it, black fingerless gloves, grey jeans and golden-brown shoes. He placed a black Duel Disk on his wrist and turned it on. An image of a girl about the same age as him appeared on the screen. Her long hair was a pale red with a dark-green beret over it, she had baby-blue eyes and she wore a blue T-shirt and a black miniskirt. "You ready Yuin?" She asked. Yuin replied "Why else did you think I called you, Sophie?"

He hung up and ran out towards a stadium, where Sophie and another boy were waiting. He was of an athletic build and was wearing sunglasses shaped like a visor over his face and a red vest over a black shirt. He had a blonde mullet and a red Duel Disk. "So Yuin, ya get the tickets?" He asked. Sweat was dripping from Yuin's brow. "Uh, Xander, weren't _you_ supposed to get them?" Xander let out a heartily laugh. "Yeah, I was trying to psych you out dude, the tickets are right here! Hahaha!" Yuin and Sophie glared at him obviously unimpressed. The 3 friends walked into the stadium, to see 2 pro duelists halfway into a duel. They saw a man appearing around 18 with spiky magenta hair, a crimson sleeveless shirt, a raggedy brown vest, a red scarf and a silver Duel Disk with a green blade on his right arm. "Something about that guy's outfit reminds me of something." Yuin commented. The other Duelist had black hair with a streak of crimson at the back, brown eyes and wore a black leather jacket, he appeared to be in his 30's.

"Whoa, that's Alexander Antonio Aires, often called Triple A, completely undefeated pro circuit duelist with a 45 long wining streak!" A voice behind Xander explained. Xander jumped away in fear and shock "Marcus, you gotta stop doing that!". A short and overweight boy around their age was there. He had a greenish-black bowl haircut, baby-blue glasses and an ivory T-shirt with a pocket protector. "Sorry, I've just been hooked since the last sugar rush I had." Sophie shuddered "Don't remind me.". Marcus looked puzzled at Triple A's opponent. "I still however don't know who that person is." Yuin, Sophie, Xander and Marcus watched as the 2 opponents duelled it out.

 **Triple A: 500**

 **Unknown: 200**

 **Triple A's Turn**

 _ **(A/N: The ATK/DEF/LP meter in Cyber Duels is a green right-rotating circle with teal text similar to that of ARC-V)**_

"My turn, I draw!" Triple A drew a card from his Duel Disk.

 **Triple A's Field:**

 **Shadino Triple Horn Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1800 DEF:0, DARK, Dinosaur**

 **Shadino Mace Tail Level: 3 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1100 DEF: 0, DARK, Dinosaur, Effect**

 **Unknown's Field:**

1 Face-Down monster

2 Face-Down Spell/Trap Cards

Triple A held out a Monster. "I Summon the Dark Tuner Monster **Shadino Sky Terror** to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A purple Summon Portal appeared and out flew a jet-black pterodactyl with red glowing eyes and purple crystals sticking out of it.

 **Shadino Sky Terror Level: 1 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 200 DEF: 0, DARK, Dinosaur, Dark Tuner, Effect**

"I can Banish any number of Shadino Monsters in my graveyard to increase Sky Terror's level by the combined Level of my Banished Monsters!" Solid vision images of 3 of Triple A's Cards flew out of a Graveyard Portal and were then destroyed, while Sky Terror's Level jumped from 1 to 15.

 **Shadino Sky Terror**

Xander stared in awe of Triple A's duelling skills. "Wow he's amazing! That guy's toast!" Yuin smirked his usual confident look. "Don't be too sure Xander." Triple A thrust his hand towards the sky, Sky terror turned into 15 dark blue rings. Triple Horn and Mace Tail turned luminescent orange as they flew into the rings. "Now Shadino Sky Terror Dark Tunes Shadino Triple Horn and Shadino Mace Tail! Dark Synchro Summon!" A Jet-black tyrannosaurus with purple crystals, large bat wings and glowing red eyes. "Go! **Shadino Dark King**!" As soon as he said its name, Dark King roared.

 **Shadino Dark King Level: -8 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2800 DEF: 0, DARK, Dinosaur, Dark Synchro, Effect**

"Wow! Triple A brought out his best card! Is it over for our challenger?" The announcer called out. Marcus straightened his glasses. "I've done multiple calculations, Triple A has an indefinite chance of claiming victory." Yuin glanced back at him. "Calculate again." Triple A held green a card into the air. "I activate the Spell Card **Shadino Rampage**! Now Dark King can attack twice this turn!" A purple aura enveloped Dark King and it duplicated. "Shadino Dark King! Dark Siege!" Triple A's monster fiercely roared and then stampeded towards the unknown Duelist's Face-Down Monster. "I Activate my Face-Down Card! **Light at the End of the Tunnel**!" Triple A looked in shock and confusion at this card.

Yuin fist-pumped. "Yeah! ROCK ON!" Xander, Sophie and Marcus all groaned when Yuin said 'Rock On'. "Dude, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?!" Xander asked, obviously annoyed. Yuin smiled. "It's an encouraging term, it means giving it all you got until the bitter end." The other Duelist explained the card. "When you attack, by paying half my life points, I can summon a Level 4 LIGHT Monster from my deck and end the Battle Phase!"

 **Unknown: 200-100**

He picked a Card out of his Deck and held it out. "I summon **Wing of Light- Archer**!" A cyan Summon Portal appeared and an angel appearing about 12 years of age with brown hair, armed with a golden bow, wearing a laurel wreath and a white toga flew out and landed and then gave a peace sign.

 **Wing of Light - Archer Level: 4 (Defence Mode)**

 **ATK: 1400 DEF: 200 Pendulum Scale: 5, LIGHT, Fairy, Pendulum, Effect**

Yuin & Co. watched on from the stands, while Xander came back with Hot Dogs, Sandwiches and any other food you can imagine being sold at a sports stadium. "Tell me again why _I_ have to buy the food for us?" Yuin, Sophie and Marcus explained their reasons respectively: "Because I said no.", "Isn't a gentleman supposed to do the heavy lifting for a lady?" "You know I'm horrible physically!" Xander grumbled as they all sat down, enjoyed the food and watched the duel. "My Turn! Draw!" The unknown duelist drew a card from his deck. "I Flip Summon **Wing of Light- Sniper**!" The Solid Vision Card flipped Face-Up to reveal an angel about the age of 15 with a weapon that seemed to be a combination of a crossbow and a rifle.

 **Wing of Light - Sniper Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1200 DEF: 700 Pendulum Scale: 3, LIGHT, Fairy, Pendulum, Effect**

"Now I Summon **Wing of Light- Swordsman** In Attack Mode!" An angel about the age of 16 Flipped out of a Summon Portal. He was wearing Gold armour & a white scarf and was holding a silver longsword.

 **Wing of Light - Swordsman Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100 Pendulum Scale: 1, LIGHT, Fairy, Pendulum, Effect**

Yuin called out across the stadium. "Go Dad!" Sophie, Xander and Marcus fell over upon hearing this, with Xander immediately shooting back up. "Hold up, that's your dad down there?! Cool!" Yuin put on his usual confident smirk. "Yeah, down there is Keita Machida, my dad!" Yuin's dad fist-pumped and his 3 Monsters turned into yellow lights which circled in the sky before landing into an Overlay Network. "I overlay my 3 Level 4 Monsters! Xyz Summon!" An extremely powerful Archangel with 14 wings floated down. He wore an angelic helmet, had a blue orb in his chest and held a Gold Longsword in his right hand. " **Serapha- Lord of the Seven Heavens**!"

 **Serapha - Lord of the Seven Heavens Rank: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, LIGHT, Fairy, Xyz, Effect**

 **Overlay Units: 3**

"By Removing an Overlay Unit, Shadino Dark King's ATK is dropped to 0! Angelic Order!" The Overlay Unit flew into Serapha's chest orb, Serapha started radiating a golden light and Triple A's Monster roared in pain as its ATK was depleted.

 **Serapha – Lord of the Seven Heavens**

 **Overlay Units: 2**

 **Shadino Dark King ATK: 2600 – 0**

"Now, Attack! Seraph Strike!" Keita's Monster Flapped all 14 of its wings causing a huge gust before slashing 7 times, destroying Shadino Dark King and sending Triple A flying.

 **Triple A: 500 – 0**

 **Keita Wins!**

The stadium's big screen showed a portrait image of Keita next to a trophy icon, signalling the end of a tournament.

"Yes, that's right folks, Keita Machida is the new winner of the Duel Monsters Senior World Championships!" The Announcer called out before naming the tournament's sponsors. Yuin ran down towards his dad... before tripping over a rock on the field and landing face-first on the ground. "Argh!". Keita turned around from the thud the fall made. "That'll be mine." He jokingly said. He walked over to Yuin, who was just getting up after the fall and nogied him. "So, how's it going little buddy?" Yuin smiled through the whole process.

Yuin's friends walked over towards their best friend's dad and new champion of the duelling world. "Ah. You're here! Great!" Yuin's dad said. "By the way Xander, are you staying out of trouble?" Xander froze and imagined a scene where a chibi version of him was spreading toilet paper around a school-like building with a cheeky smile. "Yep, can't think of a thing I did wrong!" He forcefully said before Marcus glared at him. A voice called out from behind Yuin. "Machida!" Keita turned around to see Triple A still standing, he made it over to the group before stopping. He held out his left hand. "Great duel, I hope we'll duel again, can't promise you'll win though." Keita shook his hand and smiled. "Same. I'd like you to meet my son, Yuin." Yuin walked over to Triple A. "Yo." Triple A seemed shocked about something the moment he saw him and just stared for a couple of seconds at Yuin. "Uh... Are you OK?" Triple A shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine, just zoned out for a moment. Great to meet you."

He looked at Yuin's friends. "Are these 3 your friends?" Yuin turned towards his crew. "This is Sophie Flora, a budding movie star and director. She even has awards to prove it!" He then turned to Xander. "Xander Greigar, Prankster extraordinairre, knows every thing about it. Marcus Reid is a tech genius! The guy even helped on Project Δ (Delta)! By the way, you still haven't told me what Project Δ even IS dude! What is it?" Marcus straightened his glasses and looked at his Duel Disk's screen. "OK, other, planner, Aha! There it is!" He looked up and smiled. "It'll be revealed in 1 hour!" Yuin, Xander and Sophie all groaned in disappointment. "An hour?! That's way too long! By an hour!" Xander protested. Yuin weakly smiled. "I guess that means we'll just have to wait then." 1 hour later, Yuin and Co. were standing in front of a smallish building. "We're here!" Marcus called out. Sophie seemed like she couldn't handle any more suspense. "We're here now, so tell us what Project Δ is!" Marcus turned around. "Well... I suppose I' should tell you guys. Well first of all-" He was cut off by a voice with an Australian accent. "Ah, there you are Marcus!" Yuin turned around to a boy about his age. He had wavy brown hair swept to the right and browny-gold eyes. He wore a white shirt with a gold Δ on it with a black ski jacket over it, blue jeans, grey shoes and a gold Duel Disk.

"Oh hey Huon! It's finally done huh?" Huon smiled. "Yeah, I still can't believe it's done!" Yuin ran over to the enigmatic Australian. "Hi! The name's Yuin! Friend of Marcus's I assume?" Huon smirked confidently similarly to Yuin when he smirked. "Yep, and the director of Project Δ! Or should I say... Admin of Duel Network 2.0.!" Everyone except Huon and Marcus looked confused. "Duel Network 2.0.? Is it like the website from 200 years ago?" Xander asked. "Not quite. It is to extent of Duel Monsters over the internet. But instead, you actually enter it!" "WHAAAAAT?!" Yuin, Sophie and Xander all fell over in shock. "Yeah, why else do you think it took 4 years to make?" The five walked inside the building to see a group of teleporters. "Whoa! This looks awesome!" Yuin said. Huon smiled. "You have no idea!" They walked into the chambers and stood still. "Now you'll get a tingling sensation all over your body. Don't worry, we've tested it, it's perfectly safe." A swirling light fell over the five teens and engulfed them before they disappeared.

They reappeared in a town-like area with a wire-frame sky with multiple intangible 2D ads flying around. Huon walked ahead slightly. "Welcome... To Duel Network 2.0.!" "This place is OFF THE HOOK! How was this made?!" Yuin cried out. Huon looked slightly confused. "Aren't you gonna check out the sights?" Almost instantly, Yuin and his friends made like a banana and split. Yuin stopped in front of a building which invoked one feeling: hunger. "Food!" He ran in and found a woman at the counter. Huon was right behind him. "Go ahead. The food you eat in Duel Network 2.0. will actually fill your stomach." 5 minutes later Yuin emerged with piles of food... In his stomach. Eventually, everyone met up in a central area. "Wait, is anyone else visiting here? I mean, are there others in Duel Network 2.0. right now?" Xander asked. Marcus looked towards his friends. "No-one should be in here, it isn't open to the public yet. If anyone is here, they're either other admins or they should be banned from the server." That statement was either rendered null and void, or it was enforced when they heard a "HELP!" Yuin immediately turned towards the cry and sprinted in that direction. He saw something just utterly wrong.

 _ **(A/N: Not wrong pervertedly, wrong as in not ethical or morally right in general)**_

There were 3 boys about the age of 16 pinning a younger boy to the wall by his shirt collar. One of the boys had a deep crimson Mohawk, was very muscular and had tattoos all over his arms, one had a dark blue mullet, was skinny and had piercings on his ears and nose and the 3rd was small with a backwards baseball cap and baggy jeans. "Your payment's late. Now fork it over!" the muscular one demanded. He forced his hand into the victim's pocket and took out a deck. "Hey! Those are my cards! My uncle built that deck for me!" The skinny bully kicked him in the gut. "They ain't your cards any more, baby!" The bulky one gave the deck to the short one. "Here you go boss, the deck you were looking for." Yuin ran over. "Hey!" The three bullies looked at Yuin. "Give that kid's deck back!" "Who's this punk, Maul?" The boss asked. The bulky looked at Yuin and didn't see anything familiar. "No clue boss, probably just some wimpy duelist from Theta." Yuin had a very good guess what they were. "What, are some inter-school gang or something?" The bullies laughed like they were under the effects of laughing gas.

"You must be the only one who hasn't heard of the Mavericks! Get lost for your own good, kid!" The skinny one threatened. Yuin bit his lip and glared intensely at the Mavericks. "No! Not until you give that deck back!" The short one smirked smugly at Yuin. "Let me make this easy for you. I'm the king of Sigma High, Kappa! The smart one is Switchblade, the terror of Zeta. And the heavy one is Maul, the bruiser of Omicron! We don't get bossed around by some random kid from Theta!" Yuin tightened his fists in anger. "Unless, you wanna duel for this half-rate deck. If you win, this loser gets his deck back. But if ya lose, your deck gets torn up along with his!" Yuin thought it over. _"_ _If I lose, not just that kid's deck gets destroyed, but mine as well! Oh well, it's do or die."_ Yuin stared Kappa in the eyes. "Alright, I'll do it." The kid pinned against the wall protested. "But if you lose, you'll lose your deck too!" Maul punched him in the gut. "Shut your mouth, baby!"

Yuin activated his Duel Disk, it said "DUEL MODE: ACTIVATED". It whirred to life and produced a red Solid Vision blade while Kappa's dark green Duel Disk produced a dark blue blade. "Duel!" They both shouted.

 **DUEL START**

 **Yuin: 4000**

 **Kappa: 4000**

 _ **(A/N: The Vs. screen from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is reused in Cyber Duels. Yuin's background is white with red highlights while Kappa's is dark green with dark blue highlights.)**_

They both drew 5 cards from their deck. Huon, Xander, Marcus and Sophie all arrived and stood next to Maul and Switchblade. "Your buddy over there is gonna lose big time! Kappa has never lost a duel in his life!" Switchblade intimidatingly said. "I'll go first! I activate Polymerization!" Kappa held up the spell card which could create any Fusion Monster. "I fuse together **Obsidian Soul** , **Obsidian Statue** and **Obsidian Wraith**! I Fusion Summon **Obsidian Destroyer**!" A winged Centaur-like being flew out of a dark blue summon portal. It held a jet black sceptre in its right hand and wore a brown ceremonial mask.

 **Obsidian Destroyer Level: 10 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, DARK, Rock, Fusion, Effect**

"Yeah! Kappa has his best monster out already!" Maul exclaimed. Xander didn't look worried. "Come on! It only has 0 ATK!" Huon however, seemed very concerned. "That's what I'm worried about." When Destroyer is Summoned, I get to Draw a Card!" Kappa then Drew a Card from his Duel Disk. He then held up a spell card. "I activate **Obsidian Mace**! This card increases Destroyer's ATK by 500!" A Mace-like weapon replaced the sceptre in Obsidian Destroyer's hand.

 **Obsidian Destroyer**

 **ATK: 0-500**

"I'll set a facedown and end my Turn, baby!" Kappa taunted before a solid vision Card appeared on his Field. Yuin didn't seem phased. "My Turn! I Draw!" He carefully studied the cards in his hand. "I summon my **Overworld Knight**!" An armoured figure emerged with a longsword and a red shield.

 **Overworld Knight Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 200, EARTH, Warrior, Effect**

"Now I activate the Spell Card **Vanguard**! I can Summon another Overworld Monster from my hand! Such as my **Overworld Archer**!" A Human-like monster armed with a longbow shot out of the ground before shooting a storm of arrows into the air before they landed on Kappa.

 **Overworld Archer Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1300 DEF: 650, WIND, Warrior, Effect**

 **Kappa: 4000-3000**

"Argh! What the heck happened?" Kappa demanded. "Oh, that? That's Overworld Archer's special ability: Thousand Arrows! Normally when he's summoned, it's only 500 Damage, but because it was a special summon, it was 1000 Damage instead! Handy huh?" Yuin joked. Kappa was fuming with anger and obviously thought otherwise. "You little twerp! You aren't getting away with this!" Yuin thrust his hand into the air as his monsters turned into different coloured lights. Overworld Knight was orange and Overworld Archer was green. "I Overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters! I Xyz Summon, **Overworld Guardian-Ocean Protector**!" A female monster emerged from the Overlay Network. She had long blue and cyan hair and baby-blue eyes. She wore a white and royal blue light armour with cyan boots and gold rings all over it and a silver circlet with a red gem in the centre. She was holding a staff with an aquamarine at the head.

 **Overworld Guardian-Ocean Protector Rank: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000, WATER, Aqua, Xyz, Effect**

 **Overlay Units: 2**

All of the Mavericks laughed even harder than when Yuin didn't know who they were. "That is the girliest monster I've ever seen! Bwahahahahahaha!" Kappa was barely able to say it due to being choked up in laughter. Yuin smirked upon hearing those words. "You won't be laughing at her effect! By removing both of her Overlay Units, All my Overworld Monsters on the Field are safe from everything Until my next Turn!" Both of Ocean Protector's Overlay Units flew into the gem on her staff before she was enveloped in a cyan aura.

 **Overworld Guardian-Ocean Protector**

 **Overlay Units: 0**

Kappa looked smugly at Yuin. "So what, protect your monsters, it won't make any difference! You and that baby's decks will be in the trash before long!" Yuin held out a Spell Card. "You underestimate me, Kappa! **Overlay Gift**! When I remove Overlay Units from an Xyz Monster, I can draw a Card for each Unit Removed! Because I removed 2 Overlay Units, I draw 2 Cards!" The 2 Overlay Units came from Yuin's Graveyard and flew into his deck. "Here we go!" Yuin drew these two added cards into his hand. "Alright! Polymerization! I Fuse **Overworld Priestess** with **Overworld Rogue**! I Fusion Summon **Overworld Guardian-Shadow Ninja**!" A Purple Summon Portal appeared and... Nothing came out except its stats.

 **Overworld Guardian-Shadow Ninja Level: 7 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2350 DEF: 0, DARK, Warrior, Fusion, Effect**

Kappa seemed confused at what he saw. (Or rather didn't see) "Uh... Isn't there supposed to be a Monster or something?" Yuin held out his hand "Go Shadow Ninja! Shuriken Strike!" Right behind Obsidian Destroyer, an oversized Shuriken slashed through from behind and was caught in the hand of a ninja-like Monster on Yuin's side of the field. He was coated in Ocean Protector's cyan aura and had black cloth armour with a red scarf. He had a black and silver mask with a red gem in the forehead area. "Is this what you were looking for, Kappa?" Yuin remarked. Kappa just looked smugly at Yuin. "Actually, I was!" When Yuin checked his Duel Disk, his Life Points had dropped.

 **Yuin: 4000-3500**

Also, to Yuin's horror, Obsidian Destroyer's ATK was now 2850. "What the heck?!" Kappa laughed tauntingly. "Obsidian Destroyer has a special ability which allows him to Gain the ATK of opponent's monsters! And on top of that, he can't be destroyed!" Yuin grunted. "I end my turn there, your move." Kappa grinned. "My Turn, I Draw!" He looked at the Card he just Drew and smirked. But that smirk was quickly replaced with a look of sheer horror seeing Destroyer's ATK depleting.

 **Obsidian Destroyer ATK: 2850-2350**

"What the heck just happened?!" Kappa cried out. Maul nervously called out. "Uh. Boss? Destroyer's ATK goes down by 500 ATK every Turn." Kappa looked extremely annoyed. "Why didn't you idiots tell me sooner?!" Switchblade called out "Because... You looked like you had it covered!" Yuin then called out. "Thanks for telling me his Ultimate Monster's major weakness!" Kappa growled. "Whatever! I Summon my Obsidian Statue from my Graveyard in Defence Mode by Banishing 2 Obsidian Monsters from my Graveyard!" A Graveyard portal appeared with a statue depicting Destroyer floating out of it.

 **Obsidian Statue Level: 3 (Defence Mode)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 2100, DARK, Rock, Effect**

"His effect increases the ATK & DEF of all Obsidian Monsters by 500 as long as he's on the field!"

 **Obsidian Destroyer ATK: 2350-2850, DEF: 0-500**

 **Obsidian Statue ATK: 0-500 DEF: 2100-2600**

Kappa held up a Spell Card. "Since you won't give up without a fight, I activate **Obsidian Meteor**! Now you take 400 Damage for every Obsidian Monster on my Field! I have two: Destroyer and Statue! So that's 800 Damage!" 2 jet-black Meteors fell towards Yuin and crash-landed directly in his general area.

 **Yuin: 3500-2700**

"Ergh! That was low, even for you!" Yuin said, gritting his teeth. Kappa just snickered upon those words. "Not for your life points they ain't! I activate the facedown Card **Obsidian Explosive**!" Suddenly a pile of stony jet-black dynamite landed around Yuin, Destroyer and Statue before exploding, destroying Kappa's monsters and depleting his LP by 1800.

 **Yuin: 2700-900**

Upon receiving the damage, Yuin was thrown back about 2 metres, bouncing on his back along the way

 _ **(A/N: That's about 6 ft for those of you in the U.S. or anyone who uses the imperial system.)**_

"AAHHHHH!" Yuin threw himself back up onto his feet, only to see Kappa's Life Points lowered too.

 **Kappa: 3000-1200**

"Wait, WHAT THE HECK?!" Kappa panicked. Huon checked out the card on his Duel Disk. "Well that was unnecessarily risky. Obsidian Explosive does damage at the cost of your Obsidian Monsters, deals the damage to BOTH Duellists, and for each 500 points of Effect Damage both players take that Turn, both Duellists draw a Card, and of course we know Yuin has taken 2600 Damage, so it's translated into them Drawing 5 Cards!" He looked at Maul and Switchblade smugly. "Looks like your boss needs lessons in Duelling." Maul just growled intimidatingly at Huon. "Just keep talkin' nerd, you'll regret it."

(BACK TO THE DUEL) Yuin & Kappa drew 5 Cards from their Duel Disks. _No Good, these cards can't do anything yet._ He thought, looking at his Cards, _I need THAT Card._ Kappa started laughing like a maniac. Yuin just glared at him. "What's so funny Kappa?" Kappa managed stop laughing. "What's funny is that I can now do this! I summon **Obsidian Wyrm** from my Deck by Banishing Statue in my Graveyard!" A summon portal opened and a jet black skeletal dragon flew out.

 **Obsidian Wyrm Level: 5 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500, DARK, Rock, Effect**

Another Summon Portal opened and a spectral monster floated out of it. "I Summon Obsidian Wraith from my Banished Zone by Sending 3 Obsidian Monsters to my Graveyard! So say Goodbye to Obsidian Dragon, **Obsidian Centaur** and **Obsidian Saurus**!"

 **Obsidian Wraith Level: 4 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1450 DEF: 800, DARK, Rock, Effect**

Kappa then placed another Card on his Duel Disk. "I Summon **Obsidian Gargoyle** in Attack Mode!" A black, crystalline Gargoyle rose out of the ground before growling.

 **Obsidian Gargoyle Level: 3 (Defence Mode)** (Due to Effect)

 **ATK: 500 DEF: 1800, DARK, Rock, Effect**

Sophie just looked in confusion at Kappa's Field. "I don't get it, what does Kappa plan to do with those Monsters? He can't have more than one Polymerization and none of them are Tuners or the same Level, so how can he Summon something from the Extra Deck?" Huon instantly responded. "Evolution Summoning, that's how." Everyone in Yuin's crew turned to look at Huon. "Evolution Summon? What's that?" Xander asked. "Evolution Summoning can only occur when you have a specific Monster, that's the 'Base', you also need 2 or more other monsters whose combined Levels equal the Level of the Monster you're trying to Summon, they're identifiable by a red Card border." Huon explained. "Also, when an Evolution Monster is Destroyed in Battle and was summoned normally, the Base comes back onto the Field. It's not surprising you don't know about them, seeing as they came out only recently."

Kappa thrust his hand out. "I pool the energies of Obsidian Gargoyle and Obsidian Wyrm into Obsidian Wraith!" Wyrm & Gargoyle were coated in purple energy before shrinking and turning into the shape of small purple crystals before floating to Wraith. "When 2 powers are relinquished to another, a new power is born! Evolution Summon!" Steaks of cyan energy rose in the shape of a funnel around Wraith before a sudden flash of light enveloped it. When the light faded, a pitch-black Demonic monster was standing where Wraith was. "If you're really this stubborn, this guy will finish you off! **Obsidian Majinn**!" when Kappa said its name, the monster chuckled a deep laugh.

 **Obsidian Majinn Rank: 8 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 3200 DEF: 2100, DARK, Fiend, Evolution, Effect**

Maul and Switchblade just gaped at the Majinn. "The Boss never told us about that Card!" Switchblade breathed. Xander just stared at the two thugs in disbelief. "Wait, you mean Kappa never told you about his own cards?" Maul just glared at him "Sh-Shut up!" Then a thought hit Huon. "Hold on, I want answers! How did you get into the network? it shouldn't be open to the public yet!" "I-I think I know the answer..." A voice weakly said. Everyone turned around to see the victim of the maverick's bullying attack. He had green eyes and oily, but otherwise neat black hair. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a cyan 'X' design on it and black pants. "My uncle worked on the network and got administrative permission to enter, he gave me the pass into the network, but _they_ followed me in here, to beat me up more or less."

"How do you know them?" Sophie asked the boy. "Because, my older sister is one of them." "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone just stared at him. "Wait, you mean you're Ky Akechi? The brother of Ragnarok?" Kappa panicked. "Y-Yeah. Rhiannon's my sister." Ky managed to say. "Hey Kappa! Aren't we duelling here?" Yuin called out. "R-Right. When Obsidian Majinn is Summoned, all Monsters on the Field lose 500 ATK!" Majinn held his hand out and conjured an orb of purple lightning before throwing it at Yuin's Monsters.

 **Overworld Guardian-Ocean Protector**

 **ATK: 2100-1600**

 **Overworld Guardian-Shadow Ninja**

 **ATK: 2350-1850**

" _Sure hope this works."_ Yuin thought. Kappa snapped his fingers. "I'd say it was nice known' ya, but I'd be lying. Obsidian Majinn, Obsidian Cataclysm!" Majinn held its arms up and dark clouds swarmed the quaint little town-like area that was Duel Network, before shooting purple lightning at Ocean Protector. However, at that moment, something started gleaming on Yuin's left hand and a golden Ω (Omega) shone through Yuin's glove. He then held out a card. "Protect me! **Kuribaby**!" A summon portal opened and a small Kuriboh sucking on a pacifier floated onto the Field.

 **Kuribaby Level: 1 (Defence Mode)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF:0, LIGHT, Fairy, Effect**

As soon as the Infant Kuriboh materialised onto the Field, a sweat drop appeared on the Majinn's forehead and halted the Attack. "What?! How did that fur-ball stop my Monster's Attack?!" "Simple. When he's summoned from my hand through his effect, well, your Monsters wouldn't hurt a baby, would they?" Kappa gritted his teeth. "Argh, I end my Turn there." Huon just looked at Yuin's gleaming hand. "Hey guys, does Yuin's hand normally have a glowing Ω on it that I'm not aware of yet?" Everyone just stared at the glowing glyph on Yuin's hand. "My Turn. Draw!" Kuribaby started tearing up before crying, it threw its pacifier at Yuin, causing his Life Points to drop by 800. A plush toy resembling Fluffal Bear fell onto the Field with a Graveyard Portal right behind it. Kuribaby cooed and slowly crawled towards it, grabbing the stuffed toy with both arms, rolling into the gateway.

 **Yuin: 900 – 100**

"Kuribaby must throw one heck of a tantrum." Xander said. The mark on Yuin's hand seemed to glow brighter, a gold aura enveloped around him as his eyes snapped open. "I place **Overworld Sundial** and **Overworld Calender** in my Pendulum Zones!" Both Yuin's Pendulum Zones lit up. In the left one a golden orb with multiple rotating rings floated in.

 **Overworld Sundial Level: 4**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Pendulum Scale: 1, LIGHT, Fairy, Pendulum, Effect**

In the right one, a stone disk depicting different events floated up.

 **Overworld Calendar Level: 4**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Pendulum Scale: 9, DARK, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect**

"Now I Pendulum Summon **Overworld Mage** and **Overworld Guardian-Storm Raptor**!" Two lights, one yellow and one green shot down onto Yuin's side of the field. The Yellow one burst to reveal a blue and gold robed Spellcaster-Type Monster with green hair. He conjured cyan fire in his hand before smirking.

 **Overworld Mage Level: 3 (Defence Mode)**

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000, LIGHT, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect**

The green light formed into a flying human-like Monster. He had green armour with a wing motif and was holding two swords wreathed in purple energy.

 **Overworld Guardian-Storm Raptor Level: 7 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 500, Pendulum Scale: 4, WIND, Winged Beast, Pendulum, Effect**

"These Pendulum Monsters Give 300 ATK and DEF to all my Overworld Monsters!" Yuin's monsters stats were increased by 300

 **Overworld Guardian-Ocean Protector**

 **ATK: 1600-2100, DEF: 1000-1300**

 **Overworld Guardian-Shadow Ninja**

 **ATK: 1850-2350, DEF: 0-300**

 **Overworld Guardian-Storm Raptor**

 **ATK: 2200-2500, DEF: 500-800**

 **Overworld Mage**

 **ATK: 1000-1500, DEF: 1000-1300**

"I now activate Overworld Mage's effect! He can tune a Monster in my Graveyard by banishing him and the Tuned Monster!" A Graveyard portal opened with Overworld Knight floating out of it. Overworld Mage turned into 3 orange rings before Overworld Knight floated into them. "I Synchro Summon **Overworld Guardian-Magma Knight**!" A red and orange armoured Monster floated down. He had two hand-cannons shaped like lion's heads and a horned helmet.

 **Overworld Guardian-Magma Knight Level: 7 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2700-3000 DEF: 1200-1500, FIRE, Pyro, Synchro, Effect**

Yuin held up the last Card in his Hand. "I activate **Energy Siphon**! This Card allows me to Draw Cards equal to the amount of Overworld Monsters on the Field. I have six!" He drew the six cards from his duel disk. "I summon **Overworld Novice**!" A Young Monster with blonde hair around the age of 12 Jumped onto the Field. He was holding a Kendo sword and had light armour on.

 **Overworld Novice Level: 1 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 1000-1300 ,DEF: 100-400, LIGHT, Warrior, Effect**

"Ha! What's that little wimp gonna do? Wet his pants?" Kappa taunted. Yuin held up a Spell Card. "A lot once I activate **Rule of Two**! This Card changes all Monsters on my side of the Field to Level 2!"

 **Yuin's Monsters Level: 2**

"Now, I pool the Energies of my four Overworld Guardians into Overworld Novice!" Huon reeled back upon hearing those words. "B-But that's impossible! Only 50 Evolution Monsters have been made so far!" The four Guardians started shining in the colour of their attribute: Storm Raptor shone green, Magma Knight shone red, Ocean Protector shone blue and Shadow Ninja shone Purple, before they all turned into crystals of those colours. Streaks of cyan light rose around Overworld Novice in a funnel before a large flash enveloped the Network. "A valiant warrior, protector of the weak and an enemy of injustice everywhere! Strike down my foe with every ounce of your strength! **Overworld Guardian-Exalted Hero**!" A red, blue, black and white armoured warrior with long, spiky, brown hair stood valiantly, his armour seemed to be a meld of Samurai and Knight armour with a blue cape, he held a fiery longsword in his right hand and an lightning-wreathed Katana in his left hand.

 **Overworld Guardian-Exalted Hero Rank: 8 (Attack Mode)**

 **ATK: 2500-2800 DEF: 2000-2300, LIGHT, Warrior, Evolution, Effect**

"I activate his ability! I can choose one out of three effects and he gains it for this turn: I choose the First effect! He can attack Twice this Turn!" Kappa laughed. "Whatever, man! His ATK isn't nearly high enough!" Yuin smirked again. "That's not all! I activate the Equip Spell **Evolution Blade**!" A gold sword with four red gems at the base of the blade and a guard along the side of the handle floated towards Yuin's Monster. He sheathed both his Swords to take the new sword in front of him. "This Card gives my Monster ATK equal to the base Monster used to Summon it! Novice had 1000! Sometimes having low ATK has benefits! Plus it gains an additional 200 ATK equal to the amount of other Monsters used to summon it! I used my four other Overworld Guardians, so that means another 800!" Upon receiving the sword, Exalted Hero's ATK sky-rocketed to 4600.

 **Overworld Guardian-Exalted Hero**

 **ATK: 2800-4600**

"Bwargh! This c-can't...!" Kappa screamed. "Rock On! Overworld Guardian-Exalted Hero! Radiant Sabre Strike!" Exalted Hero held the Evolution Blade to the sky before jumping about 10 ft into the air and slashing down upon Majinn.

 **Kappa: 900-0**

 **Yuin Wins!**

"Heh, too easy!" Yuin remarked. Huon walked up to Kappa, lying on the ground. "As the head Admin and creator of Duel Network 2.0., I hereby ban you from the server. Have a nice day." Kappa and the Mavericks started flickering before disappearing into thin air. "I've always wanted to say that." Huon remarked. Ky fell to the ground in a crying fit, Yuin instantly ran over. "Hey dude, they're gone now, why are you crying?" Ky looked up towards Yuin. "I'm crying because they're gone. All the pain is now over. I just had to let it all go after months of it." Xander walked up and offered him a hand. "Ouch, must be hard." Huon calmly walked up to Yuin. "Yuin, we need to talk. Delta Industries have so far only manufactured 50 Evolution Monsters, so how come you have one?" Yuin smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Some old guy on the street gave it to me this morning. Said 'I'd find my true potential'." "Wait, how do you know this Huon?" Sophie asked. "I'm the CEO of Delta Industries, a company which now owns the rights to the Duel Monsters Card Game." Huon replied.

Ky stood up. "Hold on, why did the Mavericks have one?" Huon stopped for a brief second. "You said your uncle worked on the Network right? And That your Sister was part of their gang?" Ky nodded his head. "Well he did ask for five of them, one for his Niece, three for her friends and one for his Nephew: meaning you, obviously." Yuin just looked around. "I dunno about you guys, but I gotta get back home. See ya!" Everyone waved him goodbye as he exited the network and ran home. He took a key out of his jacket pocket and inserted it into the door and opened it. He found his father and two young children around the age of 11. One had short blonde and bright-orange spiky hair. He wore a bright red short-sleeved hoodie and grey jeans. The other had long black and dark-blue wavy hair, she wore a small black dress with white highlights and frills with an amethyst in the centre.

"I'm back guys!" Yuin called out upon coming in, then closing the door. The two kids ran towards him. The girl made it first. "Beat 'ya Kit!" She called out. "No fair Tsuki! You had a head start!" The boy complained. Yuin chuckled after hearing that. "C'mon guys, calm down. How did your first day at Middle school go?" Both Kit and Tsuki looked at Yuin intently. "Great!" Kit spoke first. "I experimented with dry ice today!" Yuin's eyes opened. Really? Nice work! "Of course, he turned the tap on after putting it in the sink." Luna added. Yuin cracked up. Kit got angry at him. "It's not funny!" He yelled. Yuin calmed down. "That's not why I'm laughing, I made the same mistake when I was your age!" Tsuki chuckled before she told her adventures at middle school. "I had a test in Math today!" Yuin looked at her. "Nice! How'd you go?" Kit instantly butted in. "Oh! Oh! She totally conked out!" "Sh-Shut up!" Tsuki snapped back.

Yuin simply laughed. "Ok guys, calm down, it'll be fine, you're just settling in, besides, no-one judges you for the first day!" The two children settled down before bolting away. "Heh, twins..." He chuckled to himself. A couple of hours later, he turned out the light of his room.

 _ **(A/N: Yuin's room is normal, not like Yuma's or Yuya's rooms.)**_

"Night everyone!" He closed the door and got into his bed. _"_ _Why did my hand glow during the duel with Kappa? What is it anyway?"_ He thought to himself. _""_ _I'll probably sleep on it."_ He fell onto the bed face-first, unbeknownst that his adventures were merely beginning...

*Preview*

Huon: So this is Theta Academy, pretty cool!

Yuin: You ain't see nothing yet! Wait 'till you meet the people here!

Huon: Ok, but in the meantime, how about we duel?

Yuin: Are you sure?

Huon: Yeah! Good luck getting past my Dragons though!

Yuin: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Cyber Duels: Winds of Change. Part 1. ROCK ON!

 **Yuin's Monsters so far:**

 **Overworld Knight (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 200, EARTH, Warrior, Effect**

Once per turn, this Card cannot be Destroyed in Battle.

 **Overworld Archer (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 1300 DEF: 650, WIND, Warrior, Effect**

When this Card is Normal Summoned, Inflict 500 Damage to your Opponent's Life Points. If the Summon was a Special Summon, Inflict 1000 Damage instead.

 **Overworld Rogue (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200, DARK, Warrior, Effect**

When this Card Inflicts Battle Damage, your Opponent Must Discard 1 Random Card from their Hand.

 **Overworld Priestess (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600, LIGHT, Spellcaster, Effect**

Once per turn, you may Target 1 Face-Down Spell or Trap Card. Destroy it.

 **Overworld Sundial (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Pendulum Scale: 1, LIGHT, Fairy, Pendulum, Effect**

Pendulum Effect: All "Overworld" Monsters Gain 300 ATK.

Monster Effect: Cannot be Destroyed by Card Effects.

 **Overworld Calendar (Level: 4)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, Pendulum Scale: 9, DARK, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect**

Pendulum Effect: All "Overworld" Monsters Gain 300 DEF.

Monster Effect: Cannot be Destroyed by Battle.

 **Overworld Mage (Level: 3)**

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000, LIGHT, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect**

This card may Synchro Summon using Monsters from your Graveyard as Synchro Materials, however the Synchro Materials are Banished.

 **Overworld Novice (Level: 1)**

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 100, LIGHT, Warrior, Effect**

When This Card Declares an Attack on a Dragon-Type Monster, This Card Gains 1000 ATK.

 **Kuribaby (Level: 1)**

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0, LIGHT, Fairy, Effect**

Once per Duel, during your Opponent's Battle Phase, you may Special Summon this Card from your hand, End your Opponent's Battle Phase. Destroy this Card in your next Standby Phase and Pay 800 Life Points.

 **Overworld Guardian- Exalted Hero (Rank: 8)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, LIGHT, Warrior, Evolution, Effect**

1 Level "Overworld" Monster + 2 or More "Overworld" Warrior-Type Monsters

Once per Turn, this Card Gains one of these Effects Until the End Phase:

Card may Attack Twice per Battle Phase.

2\. This Card Gains 500 ATK During the Damage Step.

3\. This Card may Attack your Opponent Directly.

 **Overworld Guardian- Storm Raptor (Level: 7)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, Pendulum Scale: 4, WIND, Winged Beast, Pendulum, Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per Turn, You may Destroy one Card on the Field.

Monster Effect: This Card may Attack your Opponent Directly if there are no Cards in your Opponent's Spell and Trap Card Zones. When this Card Inflicts Direct Damage to your Opponent, Return All Cards on your Opponent's Side of the Field to their hand. This Card is also Treated as a Warrior-Type Monster.

 **Overworld Guardian- Magma Knight (Level: 7)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, FIRE, Pyro, Synchro, Effect**

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or More "Overworld" Monsters

This Card is Also Treated as an EARTH Attribute Monster and a Warrior-Type Monster, When this Card Destroys an Opponent's Monster in Battle, Inflict Damage to your Opponent Equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK.

 **Overworld Guardian- Ocean Protector (Rank: 4)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, WATER, Aqua, Xyz, Effect**

2 Level 4 "Overworld" Monsters

Once per Turn, during either Player's Turn, you may Detach 2 Xyz Materials. "Overworld" Monsters you Control are Unaffected by Card Effects and Cannot be Destroyed by Battle until the End Phase. This Card is also Treated as a Spellcaster-Type Monster.

 **Overworld Guardian- Shadow Ninja (Level: 7)**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000, DARK, Warrior, Fusion, Effect**

1 "Overworld" Monster + 1 DARK Monster

Once per Turn, you may show your hand to your Opponent, Destroy 3 Cards on the Field.


End file.
